Twillo
Twillo is a character from Sketchia-23. Background Early life Twillo's father went missing when she was 5, so she was very secluded without a father figure to turn to. While her brother Shadus would join the Darklander Army, she'd hone her skills with random Darklanders. Her travels eventually led her to the Antimatter sword, Antematra, a sword which made her powerful beyond belief. AnthonyM and the World of Sketch She can be encountered as an optional Character Boss fight in the M-Crew Story Mode. Twillo is first seen hanging out at Shadus's room when he's wondering what to do to get back at AnthonyM and the M-Crew; she gives him a few suggestions such as vandalizing the Command Base, taking the crew's snack stash, and hacking into their mission computer. Later on, the two run into their uncle, Captain Shadowbeard, who shows them a map to the other shards of the Cube of Awakenng. AnthonyM and the Faraway Map Twillo is an optional Character Boss that you can fight to unlock after Story Mode- Act 3 is completed. Otherwise, she shows up in Act 2 alongside the other two Darklanders. She reluctantly tags alongside Shadus and Shadowbeard to help them find the other Cube pieces, aboard the Darklander's Revenge. Sketch Arena Tournament Twillo joins the Sketch Arena Tournament in an attempt to prove herself as the best Fighter ever, alongside the Gallum family and the M-Crew. Personality Positive Traits * Absolutely cunning and fearless. * Truly cares for her brother. * Very adventurous. Negative Traits * Can become very unhinged when angered. * Cares very little about respect. * Is kind of a cheater. Powers and Abilities * Mastered Sketchian stunpalm, as well as advanced swordplay. * Is capable of manipulating Antimatter. * Mastered the art of the Jet Kick, a kick that sends the user darting forward in a dash, even in the air. * PASSIVE: Umbra Tanker (Suffers no damage from shadow attacks, and draws them toward her if not aimed toward her.) * HYPER MODE: Nightmare Bomb (Twillo harnesses pure nightmare energy to Scare opponents around her.) Puzzle Actions Standard Gear * Shirt: Green Antimatter Shirt * Armor: Dark-Silver Guard * Pants: Shadow Denim * Shoes: Sketchtazz Sneakers (Forest Green) Weapons * Transformable: Antematra (Sword/Whip) Physical Appearance Twillo has her silver hair in a ponytail, and her eyes are a dark magenta. She wears a dark green shirt and armor made of Darklander Silver. Her sword, Antematra, is also made of this metal, and has a curved shape with a heiroglyph on its side, as well as a sliding blade to allow for longer reach. She wears black jeans with D. Silver shinguards and dark green shoes. Merits * Climbed to the top of an island and claimed it as her own. * Became the Superboss of Umbra Village. * Has been put on the Paufinton Card House's blacklist for repeated cases of cheating. Trivia * Twillo is the most hated character in-game, with her mere presence enraging a few bosses during the Shadus Story. ** In truth, it is Antematra that is enraging the bosses. See also Category:Characters Category:Characters from U23 Category:Characters from Planet Sketchia Category:Dark Element